Dead Bite
by KuroIchi30866
Summary: Prime Verse. A late Halloween one-shot-turned-short-story. There will be gore and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot to upload this for Halloween! It originally was going to be a one-shot, but it's turning into something longer than what I originally planned. I'll try to keep it less than 10 chapters so it doesn't interfere with Son of Iron.**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light above him. His head throbbed and his neck ached. What happened? He remembered walking home from work since Arcee was scouting, but he never made it. There was brakes squealing and then his vision went black after a sharp pain at the base of his skull.

"Well well, look who's awake."

He knew that voice. Uh no.

"I never got to thank you for running me over with that train."

Knockout.

"I think it's about time I returned the favor...tenfold."

Jack looked over towards Knockout's voice. The red mech was wiping a scalpel clean. He could see a small scoop-like object. He had seen something like that in the hospital, couldn't remember what it's for though.

Knockout smirked at him, "Now, should I do something that will change you completely, or should I do something to scar your little two-wheeler." Tapping a digit against his chin to feigned contemplation.

A shiver ran up and down Jack's spine. He didn't want to know what the Decepticon will do. He watched Knockout make a show of coming to a conclusion.

"Ah! How about both." His red and black optics glared down with a shine of glee, "I'll take out your eyes first and send them in a nice package for your two-wheeler." He smiled widely, showing off his pointed denta, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you survive the surgery."

Jack never noticed that Knockout replaced the scalpel with the scoop until it was in his face and digging into his right eye socket. Jack shouted in fright and tried to pry Knockout's servos off him. That's when he felt the wires holding down his limbs.

"Now now, don't struggle." Knockout cooed sadistically, "Don't want me to hit something important."

Jack gritted his teeth so hard it felt like they were cracking under the pressure. Finally, Knockout got the right angle and the scoop slid in. Jack kicked out on reflex and screamed. The cold steel scraping against his eye, forcing it up as it dug in deeper, stung worse than anything Jack had ever felt. The pressure from the scoop intensified until finally it disappeared. Jack clenched his eyes shut. Something large rolled over his cheek bone, leaving a moist path until it hung at his temple. It didn't take a genius to know it was his eye.

A thought crossed his mind on how he could still see with that eye, even with it hanging from his head and his eyelids shut tight. He felt the scoop withdraw from his socket, and Knockout almost gently pick up his eye. Then he was in more pain and his vision went black. He screamed again and tried to pull his hands and feet from their hold. Blood spilled from the socket and the pain was horrible.

"One down," Jack heard liquid splash and looked back over to the tray that the scoop and scalpel were laying. A jar of some kind of liquid was now sitting there, with his eye slowly rising and falling, "One to go."

Knockout held Jack's head still and began removing the other eye. He smiled in sadistic satisfaction. The second eye came out with less effort, the tears helped in lubricating the way. The mech quickly snipped the connection and dropped the organic orb in the jar with its twin. He watched as tears and blood mixed together, quickly searching the reason why the older blood started darkening. He found the sight fascinating, and couldn't wait to finish his plan. But first,

"Time to stop the bleeding." He transformed a servo into a torch, setting the flame to a smaller size. He leaned over and grabbed what was left of the nerve. The human twitched and writhed at the feeling of the raw nerve being touched. Oh how much pain would come from cauterizing the nerves.

Jack tried to catch his breath and stop the sobbing. He grunted in pain as Knockout grabbed the nerves, then screamed at the searing heat as the nerves were cauterized. He didn't feel the wires digging into his wrist and ankles. What had he done to deserve this?

"There we go." Jack could barely understand what Knockout was saying, "You'll get your meal after I deliver these to your friend."

Knockout was a little disappointed that the human had passed out after he said that, but shrugged it off. The boy would probably be conscious when he returned.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I found that I like messing with Jack's life.**

**Reviews and PM's are greatly appreciated, and I will try to answer any questions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two!**

**I feel like this one is a little more boring, I forgot what I was going to have Jack be put through for this chapter. And I laughed at some of the reviews, and it had to be the evilest laugh I have ever heard come from me.**

* * *

Jack woke up with a jerk, hissing at the biting sting of the wires. He tried to open his eyes, but there was nothing. Dark emptiness that was darker than when he was merely closing his eyes. He dropped his head back against the metal slab he was tied to and instantly regretted it. His eyes throbbed in retaliation of the sudden motion and hard hit. Could he call it his eyes now? He knew they weren't there, but what else was he supposed to call where the pain was coming from? He tried to experiment and blink, but he couldn't feel if his eyelids moved or not.

The whirr of a door opening sounded to his right, followed by the almost silent sound of hydralics and well maintainanced gears working.

"I see you're awake." Knockout, "Just in time for your meal."

There was a harsh _clink_ and a clatter of metal on metal. He didn't get a chance to say anything before something was pressed pass his lips. It was wet and cooling down, whatever it was. He slowly opened his mouth enough to get a taste. Some of the liquid seeped through his still clenched teeth and onto his tongue. He instantly struggled once the taste was connected. Heavy metallic. Coppery. Just like the blood he would occationally lick off the cuts he got as a kid.

He shook his head violently. No! He was not going to eat this raw meat! A pair of sharp cybertronian finger gripped his lower jaw and forced his mouth open and the meat was shoved into his mouth. Then his mouth was forced shut and a finger was pressed over his mouth and another pair of fingers held his nose close.

"Chew and swallow."

Despite the finger on his mouth, Jack tried to push the meat out. He gagged slightly when he tried to breathe and it slid down almost into his throat.

Knockout growled, "Eat it, because that is all you will be getting from now on."

Jack wrinkled his nose and quickly chomped down on the meat, trying to not pay attention to the almost rubbery texture. He did notice that it was about as large as his fist, which made him happy it wasn't as hard so he could maneuver and actually chew.

Knockout smiled when the human finally stopped struggling and ate the food. He removed his servos when he saw the Adam's apple move with a swallow. The mech reached back over to the tray and picked up another, "Now, will you eat this willingly the next one?"

Jack scowled, "If you didn't shove it in my mouth and told me what it was, I would've ate the first one without a fight."

Knockout glared. He would not allow back talk. He used one digit and drove the clawed end into the human's nose, effectively breaking it and getting another scream. Knockout watched the human writhe for a full minute before humming, "I think that would suffice as punish for your back talk. Be grateful I'm still offering more food."

"Can I at least know what it is?"

"Oh I will," Knockout chuckled, "after you eat." _And become dependent on it._

Knockout placed the next organ on the human's lips and watched to make sure he ate it. He smiled once more once meat was gone, "Wasn't so bad."

Oh, how Jack wished he could at least glare at the mech, "What now."

"Now? Oh nothing at all. I think some solitude will do well for you," Knocout laughed, "At least until I choose what I to try out next."

Jack felt the wires tighten briefly before loosening. Knockout didn't bother to remove the piece that had become imbedding in his wrists and ankles. He was lifted from the metal bed and laid down somewhere else. He noticed that it wasn't far from where he originally was. Lower, closer to the ground. Maybe it was the floor? But Knockout most likely wasn't that stupid to just put him on the floor. Then again, he was blind now and couldn't do anything to escape.

"There we go." Knockout cooed and dropped something soft on Jack's head, "Nice and cozy."

Whatever he was on shifted, sending Jack falling onto his hands and knees. Okay, definitely not the floor. Jack stood up as best he could, gripping what Knockout gave him. It felt like an old raggedy towel, probably to provide some warmth. He turned around slowly like he was looking at the surrounding.

Jack took a step forward, cringing as the wounds on his ankles stretched and moved, giving the leftover wires an almost sawing motion. He needed to get these out before the cuts tried to heal. Jack sat down, trying his best to not move his feet unless needed. He felt around one ankle and found the honda of the lasso, and began weaving the last bit of the wire through so it wasn't a loop anymore. He hissed when he tried to gently pull one end of the wire. Would it be better to do it slow or fast like a bandaid?

Knockout's armor flexed and fanned out when he heard the human scream in pain. He didn't need to look in to know what the human was doing. But now he needed to think of the next step to take. He absentmindedly sent the fresh carcass into the garabage chute, no need to have a rotting corpse in his med bay. He also needed to get a new donor for tomorrow's meal, though it may be better to wait and starve the boy before giving him food so there would be less of a fight.

He grinned widely, solitary confinement did wonders on the human mind. If he could just mold it to how he wanted it.

OoO

Arcee paced the main room of the silo, engine growling and roaring every now and then when an unwanted thought crossed her mind. Optimus watched from beside Ratchet, who was working at the computer. Bulkhead and Bumblebee made sure to stay out of her way and next to their charges, who watched from the catwalk. Arcee spun around and faced Ratchet.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Ratchet shook his helm, "No, Arcee. And when I do find his signature, you will-"he was cut off by an alarm. He quickly took over the controls and pinpointed the location and reason for the alarm, "It's an energon reading. If the Decepticons took Jack, he might be there."

"Or it could be a trap." Bulkhead muttered.

Arcee glared at the Wrecker, "What was that."

Optimus intervened, "Ratchet, open a ground bridge. Arcee, I think it would be best if you stayed on base for now."

"What?!" Arcee stood straighter, "How can you say that, Optimus! Jack is my partner, I need to help him!"

"Jackson is your partner, Arcee. No one is saying otherwise, but I fear your emotions will get in the way." Optimus stated. He narrowed his eyes at Arcee when she tried to say more, "Arcee. Jackson will need you here most of all."

Arcee glared up at her leader before turning away, "Fine."

Optimus addressed Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "Autobots, roll out."

They walked through the swirling green portal and into a forest. It was void of animal life, and as the bridge closed they noticed an energon blue glow coming just beyond a few trees to their right. Optimus went first, drawing out his blaster.

Bumblebee quickly followed and using his smaller size and weight to his advantage as he navigated through the trees faster and a lot easier than Optimus and Bulkhead. He paused momentarily at the treeline, peeking out to see a small cube of energon sitting next to a jar. He walked closer to the cube and jar, blasters beginning to hum as they warmed up.

He pushed the cube off the fallen tree to make sure there was no trap set. Bumblebee looked back to the treeline and beeped an all clear.

Optimus came through first and looked at the jar. He didn't say a thing as he kneeled in front of it. His optics narrowed as he ran a visual scan over the jar. The liquid was a decomposing preventative called Formaldehyde. He knelt closer and looked at the objects inside the jar. It didn't register what they were until one rolled when Bumblebee tilted the jar to get a better look.

Bulkhead leaned closer and saw it as well, "Those aren't..."

Bumblebee whirred worriedly and looked up to Optimus who still hadn't said a word. The prime shuttered his optics and shook his helm before opening a comm. link, "Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge. And make sure the children are not in the room."

* * *

**So I'm gonna end it here, and will either open the next chapter with the Arcee and Ratchet's reactions or have a time skip and continue with Jack.**

**Reviews and PM's are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, I hope that you guys enjoy it. So far this is day 2, but it has actually been less than 24 hours that Jack has been captured. Thank you everyone that have reviewed, PM'd, alerted, and/or favorite!**

* * *

Ratchet stared at the eyes in disbelief. How could this have happened? He ran a series of scan over them while they floated in the jar, part of him afraid to open it. They needed to if they were truly Jacks.

Arcee had taken one look at the eyes before storming back to her quarters. Though from the sound of it, he hoped she had instead gone to the training room.

The scanner blipped and he glanced at the results, "The coloration is correct. I need to," Ratchet shuttered, "I need to see if the DNA is right though."

"I understand."

"Wait," Bulkhead started, "can't your scanner get his DNA?"

Ratchet shook his head and gently twisted the top off, "Unfortunately no. Even if I could, it would only be what was on the surface," He grabbed a long tweezer-like tool from a nearby tray, "I need to find blood or other fluids inside the eyes and the nerve." He pressed the end to a nerve and gently shut the tweezers, pulling away a small sample of the thin membrane that protected the nerve.

"Hopefully this will tell us if it truly is Jack or not."

Arcee punched and stabbed at the target, grunting and shouting with each hit. How could she have been so stupid as to have Jack walk home at night?! She slashed at the target, effectively cutting through until the blade was halfway in.

She shut her optics and shook her helm violently when that jar and eyes came to mind. She didn't need DNA to know that they were Jack's. They were the exact same color. She knew that others were just doing the tests to give themselves some sort of hope that Jack was fine.

She ignored the door opening and continued to stand with her blade in the target.

_We did some tests._

"I already know, Bee."

_They're J-_

"I already know, Bee!" She yelled, spinning around to face him. She glared hard, optics pinpoints, "I already know. All I want to know is if it's MECH that has Jack, or the 'Cons."

She watched Bumblebee shift his weight nervously and slowly shrug.

_We still don't know that._

She went back to the target and punched it again. She turned back around and marched out of the room. Bumblebee followed her.

_I'm sorry, Arcee, but there was nothing at the sight that could help us find which party has him._

"What about the cube of energon?"

_Thanks to Starscream, MECH has the know-how and reason._

Arcee shook her helm again, "But Silas, I know he wasn't found, but he couldn't have survived having Nemesis landing on him."

_But this is MECH, a group with heirarchy. He most likely had a second in command in case something happened to him._

Arcee shuddered. Either way, whoever has Jack, they needed to get him back. Preferrably before they get another 'gift'. She relaxed her frame slightly, knowing that Ratchet would warn her about strained and snapped cables. She went back into the main room, a quick look around showed that the jar had been put away. Something Arcee was extremely grateful for.

The monitor was focusing on one the outside cameras. The alarm light was flashing, but there wasn't a sound. Arcee walked closer to the group, all were watching the monitor. It was June's car.

"Scrap."

OoO

"Stop struggling." Knockout said, restraining a leg with one hand and holding a scalpel with the other. He smiled at the feeble kicks as he held the human upside down above his cage, "It'll just be a little..._prick_."

He jabbed the scalpel blade into the ball of the foot. Just enough the get under the layers of skin. He quickly grabbed the other leg and did the same with it. Knockout reached over to the tray and grabbed a small tube.

"You know, scraplets aren't the only small pests that Cybertronians have." Knockout explained, "We also have nanobots, though they aren't usually viewed as a pest. We've altered them to serve medical purposes. Of course, that's only for us." He popped the lid of the tube open and gently shook some nanobots onto the cuts, "I can't imagine what they will do to an organic."

Jack yelped at the cold feeling on to the bottom of his aching feet. It was strange, almost as smooth and soft as water, but free moving. He calmed slightly, realising that the feeling was actually almost soothing over the wounds, and they weren't going inside.

Apparantly Knockout had other ideas though. Jack cried out as pointed fingers were forced into the cuts, ripping them larger and deeper, and forcing the nanobots inside. He grit his teeth, the soothing feeling now replaced with seeping pain. Slowly he could feel them crawl up his legs, his muscles separating from eachother as they crawled in deeper towards his bones.

He jerked and scratched at his legs. How were these ever going to get out? Were they going to eat him from the inside out? Or just crawl inside him forever and make him some kind of hive?

Knockout dropped him back into the metal box. Luckily he could still manuever his body enough to not land on his head. He jerked and opened his mouth to release a silent cry each time he felt nerves being brushed and break apart. Silently he prayed that the Autobots would find him soon.

* * *

**So next chapter will be June tearing the Autobots a new one, and hopefully will be a lot better than this chapter.**


End file.
